Constantly and Quietly
by Ayemis
Summary: Constantemente ao meu lado, silenciosamente você se tornou o meu tudo...


NOTAS INICIAIS:

* Fairy Tail e seus personagens são de autoria de Hiro Mashima;

* **Cuidado contêm spoilers!**

* Fic postada em outros sites.

* Boa leitura!

.

.

Ainda lembrava-se da sensação gélida das gotas de chuva, caindo delicadamente em sua pele, quando a vira pela primeira vez.

 _\- Chuva... Estava chovendo antes? - Perguntara observando o céu._

 _\- Sim... Juvia, a mulher da chuva do element 4. Constantemente e silenciosamente. - Pronunciara friamente encarando o rapaz a sua frente._

Em pensar que ela era uma inimiga no campo de batalha...

Depois daquele dia, sentia-se sendo observado. No começo não entendia as maluquises que se passavam pela cabeça da maga quando dizia amá-lo ou ter alguma inimiga no amor. Era algo estranho e até mesmo aborrecedor, ter alguém que nem ao menos lhe conhecia direito falando tais coisas. Mas, com o passar do tempo os devaneios da azulada tornaram-se algo normal e até mesmo aceitável, apesar de um pouco assustador na maior parte das vezes.

E tudo apenas piorara quando Lyon aparecera, fazendo com que Juvia o rejeitasse afirmando que era a Gray que ela amava. Assim, piorando ainda mais seus dias, não bastava apenas ter de ouvir os devaneios sem sentidos de Juvia, teria que ouvir os de Lyon também. E, quando finalmente conseguira fugir dos dois, Erza aparecera para lhe atormentar...

 _\- Vamos lá... Você já percebeu os sentimentos da Juvia, certo? - Sorrira ao notar certo constrangimento em Gray. - Porque você não esclarece tudo?_

Esclarecer tudo... Mas, esclarecer o quê? Não havia nada a ser dito naquela época, afinal, não havia motivos para ter pressa. Poderia pensar calmamente sobre o que faria em relação a Juvia, mas por hora, continuaria agindo friamente.

Deveria agir friamente, sabia disso, mas como? Juvia era tão louca que tornava quase impossível levá-la a sério.

 _\- Quando vai soltar a minha mão? - Haviam dado as mãos para desferir um golpe combinado com o restante de suas magias, assim derrotando Lyon e Chelia._

 _\- Nunca. - Falara sonhadora, aproximando-se ainda mais do mago de gelo._

 _\- Você me dá medo! - Tentara afastar-se, porém em vão._

Não compreendia como alguém poderia ser tão inconstante, maluca, por vezes assustadora e, estranhamente reconfortante...

 _\- A Juvia não acha que pode continuar amando o Gray-sama... - Seu corpo tremia enquanto tentava fazer com que sua voz saísse. - A Juvia matou o pai do Gray-sama. - As lágrimas cruzavam descontroladamente por sua face._

 _\- Você... - Pronunciara quando já estava de fronte a azulada, em seguida agarrando-a pela gola, trazendo-a de encontro a ele. - Obrigado... - Sua voz tremia, assim como seu corpo enquanto afundava seu rosto no peito de Juvia, deixando finalmente suas lágrimas cairem. - Me desculpe... - Caíra de joelhos na neve junto a maga da chuva, porém sem soltá-la. - Me... Desculpe._

 _\- Você é tão... Quente. - Pensara enquanto retribuía o abraço do mago de gelo._

Não conseguia entender como aquela situação havia ficado tão horripilante. Apenas sabia que não seria capaz de machucá-la, não poderia conviver consigo sabendo que matara Juvia. Então, quando finalmente tomara controle de seu corpo, apunhalara-se surpreendendo-se ao ver que Juvia havia feito o mesmo.

\- Por que você fez isso? - A maga tentara pronunciar, porém não tão alto quanto gostaria.

Apesar da circunstancia Juvia estava feliz, Gray também não queria feri-la, ela era importante para ele...

"Gray-sama... Você vai pensar em mim pelo menos uma vez?" - Pensara enquanto concentrava-se em realizar seu último presente para o mago. - "Isso é tudo o que preciso, até o dia em que nos encontraremos novamente." - Estava quase pronta para lançar a magia de transfusão de sangue. - "Eu vou esperar, isso é só como se fosse um adeus momentâneo..." - Sorrira fracamente para o moreno, não conseguiria falar tudo o que gostaria, então pensara, sabia que esses sentimentos chegariam até ele.

\- Gray-sama... - Chamara-o o mais alto que pôde. - Eu estarei vivendo dentro de você, por isso não estou triste porque minha vida pertence a você. - Sorrira o máximo que conseguiu para enfim lançar sua magia.

Gray sentira seu corpo esquentar e suas forças voltarem para seu corpo. E, assim que conseguira se mover fora até a maga caída a sua frente. Tocara a pele alva sentindo o calor esvair-se da mesma.

O que havia de tão difícil em dizer adeus? O que o impedia até mesmo de abrir seus lábios, o que o fazia hesitar tanto? Ele sabia... Sabia que ela permaneceria mais profunda do que uma cicatriz em seu coração e, por esta razão, nunca seria capaz de esquecê-la.

\- Estou sério sobre você agora, então... Por favor, acorde. - Grossas lágrimas deslizavam por sua face.

Tentava esconder o sentimento de solidão que estava prestes a explodir, porém não conseguia, era incapaz. Ele não poderia mais tê-la? Não poderia mais tocá-la? Essa ideia era realmente assustadora...

 _ **Constantemente**_ _em meu lado,_ _ **silenciosamente**_ _você se tornou o meu tudo._


End file.
